Coakley
History Coakley was a part of the Universal Tree. He found his upper potential by playing baseball and hitting 100 Homeruns in a row, and he realized that he could enter the Chemoverse. While he was coaching a BAseball Practice, he got so pissed off at his team that he punched a hole in space-time and entered the Chemoverse. He then fought one of Micheal P's ambassadors soon after and just barely won by punching so hard he trapped the ambassador. Then he threw himself across the entire Chemoverse at Quinfinite miles per hour and fought another ambassador of Micheal P where he had to escape by throwing himself across the chemoverse since he was weakened from his last fight. Once on the other side of the Chemoverse, he met Jara The Leg Destroyer. Right Before then, Jara broke out of the Universal Tree by Running Quinfinite Miles Per Hour and running across the entire Chemoverse in a quinstant. Both Happened to meet another one of Micheal P's Ambassadors, to which Jara Barely Won by destroying the ambassadors legs after running circles quinfinite times at quinfinite miles per hour around the ambassador. Jara and Coakley then became good friends, and opened the Chemoverse Gym. Coakley forced people to lift the weight of Quinfinite Realities on Bench Press and Quinfinite Realities on Squats Quinfinite Times. If you fail then you do Jara's Routine Run and if you fail that you get diving punishment from Coakley as well as having to do 10 Trillion Squats and Calf Raisers. Coakley's Divine Punishment usually involved Quinfinite Walking Lunges around the Chemoverse Quinfinite times, and if you fail that he goes to stage 1 and if you fail that it gets worse. Stage 1: Quinfinite Prowler Handstand Diamond Crusher Pushups. Stage 2: Quinfinite Burpees with Quinfinite Prowler Handstand Diamond Crusher Pushups. Stage 3: Quinfinite Quinfinte Weight Squats with Quinfinite Burpees and Quinfinkte Prowler Handstand Diamond Crusher Pushups. Stage 4: Quinfinite Muscle-ups, Quinfinite Quinfinite Weight Squats, Quinfinite Burpees, and Quinfinite Prowler Handstand Diamond Crusher Pushups. Stage 5: All of the other 4 stages combined with Jara's Routine Run. You do all of the other exercises while you do Jara's Run. If you don't make it back in less than a nanosecond after Stage 5, you repeat the process at Stage 1, but you have to do all of the other stages on top of it. Basically you fail for a Quinternity. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities * '''Super Strength''' - Coakley can pick any thing up no matter how heavy it is including the Chemoverse. * '''Great Throw''' - Coakley can throw anything at Quinfinite Miles Per Hour. If he so desired, he can throw something so hard that he can throw himself at Quinfinite miles per hour. * '''Cancel Speed''' - With 1 finger, he can stop an object coming at him at ANY Speed. This includes Jara, The Leg Destroyer. * '''Time Space''' - He can Punch so hard that he opens a hole in time space where he can either create a portal to somewhere, or trap his opponents in there, only to be erased. Other Notable Facts